All the secrets come out
by Salkarda
Summary: Alucard seeks attention of his Mistress in strange ways. And employees of the organization make bets.


Кто-то когда-то сравнил скорость распространения слухов со скоростью степного пожара. Наглая ложь! Лесному пожару, курьерскому поезду и даже экспрессу «Royal Scotsman» не угнаться за сплетнями. Особенно когда дело касается чего-нибудь ну очень уж тайного.  
Собственно, началось всё с того, что однажды леди Интеграл Хеллсинг, главу дома Хеллсинг (и единственную из его представителей), руководителя полувоенной организации, Снежную Королеву, как называли её отвергнутые кавалеры и подчинённые, и просто красивую женщину, в особняк из Лондона привез серебристый «Роллс-ройс» с неизвестными номерами, а не её личный шофёр на служебной машине организации. Известная как человек без личной жизни, а так же редкий параноик, после двадцатой попытки похищения и трёх покушений на жизнь, леди Интегра не казалась дамой, способной усесться в машину к незнакомцу (даже очень богатому или привлекательному незнакомцу), и уже одно это способно было породить слухи. Стоит добавить, что возвращалась мисс Хеллсинг не абы откуда, а с проходившей в Лондоне выставки вооружения, на которую она отправилась утром того дня для заключения пары выгодных контрактов. И вернулась только под вечер, когда в особняке уже подняли шум, а её личного шофёра и охрану, упустивших леди из виду, а потом и вовсе потерявших, едва не покалечила разнервничавшаяся Виктория.  
Чуть покачивающуюся леди, улыбавшуюся таинственно, точно Джоконда, и молчавшую о дневных приключениях, как русский партизан, под локоток отконвоировали в спальню и уложили спать, серебристый «Роллс-ройс» укатил, прошуршав колёсами по гравию дорожки, а слухи и сплетни уже побежали, опережая скорость звука. Правда пока только в рамках организации: сотрудники очень хорошо представляли, что сделает с ними Уолтер, если обнаружит утечку такой компрометирующей информации.  
Пока глава организации Хеллсинг сладко посапывала, завернувшись в теплое одеялко, номер доставившего её домой автомобиля пробили по базе данных, вытащили всю имевшуюся информацию о её владельце и… ужаснулись уже ставшему явным: с обложек трети утренних газет на сотрудников взирала начальница. В вечернем платье и под ручку с каким-то успевшим прикрыть лицо рукой брюнетом.

За три дня слухи о необычном возвращении леди Хеллсинг малость поутихли. Интегра вопрос о своём кавалере старательно заминала, а её подчинённые как-то не горели желанием потерять работу, оттого помалкивали лишний раз. Однако повод для сплетен у дамочек из отделов логистики и бухгалтерии скоро нашёлся: в субботу днём мисс Хеллсинг пропала так же внезапно. Охранники у ворот уверяли, что начальство за ворота не выходило и не выезжало, камеры слежения выход Интегры из кабинета не зафиксировали. Подозревали самое худшее: похищение и убийство, но ровно до тех пор, пока экстренно разбуженный в подвале Алукард не пояснил, что леди на данный момент жива, здорова и жизнью вообще довольна. Ему поверили на слово – во-первых, врать смысла не было, во-вторых, про их ментальную связь с Хозяйкой в особняке прекрасно знали (ох и корёжило же вампира раз в месяц из-за этой связи, заодно с леди)  
«В окно сбежала», - догадался Пип, заприметив неплотно прикрытую створку при тщательном осмотре кабинета. И про себя посмеялся: рискнуть вылезать в окно второго этажа в костюме и туфлях, это же надо было удумать!  
Волновались действительно зря: вернулась Интегра вечером, ровно в десять, аккурат к началу рабочей ночи, всё в том же «Роллс-ройсе». И ещё более довольная. Как донесли Уолтеру отправленные на поиски мисс Хеллсинг сотрудники, мадемуазель посетила футбольный матч. И снова в обществе неизвестного брюнета.  
Естественно, пошёл слушок о том, что на этот раз у леди Хеллсинг всё серьёзно. Раньше она никогда не отправлялась встречаться с малознакомыми мужчинами одна: рядом всегда паслась пара телохранителей, Алукард или Уолтер. И обычно дальше первого свидания - двадцать минут за чаем - дело не заходило.

Досье на одного из основателей крупного восточно-европейского банка, того самого брюнета с фотографии и, по совместительству, владельца «Роллс-ройса», Уолтер собрал быстро. И не много – папка с информацией была тоненькой, всего в две странички. Немного подумал и поднял кое-какие старые связи в дипломатическом корпусе и разведке. Медицинскую карту нужного человека ему уже пообещали доставить. Пролистывая досье, дворецкий семьи Хеллсинг утвердился во мнении, что леди Интегра не ошиблась в выборе. Молодой человек, для семидесятилетнего дворецкого люди младше пятидесяти относились к категории «молодые», приходился дальним родственником семейству Гогенцоллерн-Зигмаринген, получил высшее образование в СССР, в Университете Дружбы Народов («Коммунистом был, значит», - покачал головой Уолтер) был достаточно обеспечен и связи с преступным миром прятал весьма хорошо. Не идеален, конечно, но в качестве возможного отца наследника совсем не плох. К тому же, он нравился молодой леди и не был женат.  
«Свадьбу назначим через пару месяцев. А если откажется жениться – заставим, - решил Уолтер, задумчиво поглядывая на «рабочие» перчатки. Он привык всё планировать, загодя составляя как минимум три плана: оптимистичный, пессимистичный и реалистичный. – Или устроим ему внезапный несчастный случай. Осень, дороги скользкие, автомобильных аварий немало…»  
На всякий случай с этим родственником Гогенцоллерн-Зигмарингенов стоило встретиться лично. Пообщаться в воспитательных целях. Но господин дворецкий торопиться не стал.

Следующая встреча мисс Хеллсинг с ухажёром не была похожа на побег пятнадцатилетней девицы из родительского дома на ночную дискотеку. Во-первых, ей доставили официальное приглашение в Английскую Национальную Оперу. Вместе с переноской, в которой спал толстый и коротколапый чёрный щенок – видимо новый кавалер знал, что дарить Интегре цветы бесполезно и даже вредно: на орхидеи и лилии у леди Хеллсинг была аллергия, а остальные цветы она просто терпеть не могла. Во-вторых, на этот раз леди поехала в своей машине в сопровождении двух телохранителей.

«Дикие Гуси» потихоньку организовали тотализатор, практически все сотрудники делали ставки: сколько ещё леди будет встречаться с этим своим брюнетом и чем дело закончится. Дамы из бухгалтерии ставили на свадьбу в течение пары месяцев и осуждающе качали головами: начальница ведь ещё такая молоденькая, всего двадцать три года, куда ей торопиться? Начальник отдела логистики посмеивался и ставил на то, что ещё до свадьбы леди станет скорбной вдовой. Он слишком долго работал в организации и неплохо знал Алукарда. Пип был уверен, что не сегодня, так завтра леди кавалера пошлёт. А Виктория делать ставку отказалась и была очень возмущена появлением тотализатора: мысленно она давно женила обожаемого Хозяина на леди Хеллсинг и нянчилась с маленьким брати… э-э-э… их малышом.  
Узнавший о тотализаторе Алукард как-то странно усмехнулся и промолчал. Юридический отдел (в количестве трёх человек) после этого дружно прозрел ужасное будущее и, точно Кассандра, это самое будущее регулярно предсказывал замогильным тоном: «Этот упырь весь Лондон разнесёт по кирпичику». На три голоса.

Опера, рестораны, скачки, матчи, верховые прогулки, неожиданные и необычные подарки вроде черепашки в аквариуме, арабского жеребца или доставленной прямиком из Японии самолётом карликовой вишни в глиняном горшочке, и походы в музей – кавалер, которого никто из сотрудников организации Хеллсинг и вблизи-то не видел, умел быть неожиданным и не слишком навязчивым. Складывалось впечатление, что он знает о леди всё, вот только откуда? За два месяца ухажёр ни разу не повторился в подарках, ухитрившись не скатиться в банальные цветы-конфеты-духи-украшения. И не позволял Интегре заскучать, на чём погорели прежние кавалеры.  
Он даже пару раз посещал вместе с мисс Хеллсинг светские рауты. Отвергнутые кавалеры Интегры скрипели зубами: какой-то выскочка из Восточной Европы их обошёл. С лёгкостью.  
Отношения парочки с каждой неделей всё крепли, дело шло к вполне закономерному продолжению. Узнавший о тотализаторе Уолтер пообещал лично оторвать голову тому, кто предложит сделать ставку по поводу «даст или нет». Впрочем, там и ставок-то делать не надо было: о приглашении в Sketch, самый дорогой ресторан Лондона, и предложении провести неделю на Лазурном берегу узнал кто-то из телохранителей леди, о чём благополучно проболтался охочим до сплетен дамам из бухгалтерии. Естественно, через час об этом не знал только тупой или глухой, а таковых в Хеллсинге не держали. И все знали, что леди на предложение согласилась. О том, какое Интегра покупала по такому случаю бельё и какого оно было цвета, знала только Виктория, отправленная в целях обеспечения охраны в торговый центр вместе с Хозяйкой. А уж она не проболталась – Серас умела держать язык за зубами.

Воскресным вечером, когда леди укатила на свидание со своим брюнетом, Пип и Виктория интереса ради подсчитали, сколько стоят подарки, а так же, сколько всего неизвестный ухажёр потратил на все рестораны, оперу и прочие развлечения. Сумма выходила астрономическая.  
«Бедный, бедный Хозяин, - жалостливо вздохнула про себя Серас. - И после этого он ещё на что-то надеется».  
- А он миллионер, причём не английский, - высказался Пип, поглядев на высчитанную сумму и присвистнув. – Эти жмоты столько в жизни не потратят.  
Виктория качнула головой. Почему-то вспомнилось, как она, приглядывавшая в одном из ресторанов за Хозяйкой и её кавалером, раздумывала, кто же он такой. И спросила у Уолтера. Он тогда ещё пожаловался, что медицинской карты господина ухажёра леди Хеллсинг ему так и не доставили.  
- Румын, кажется, - сказала Серас. – Господин Уолтер говорил, что он – один из директоров Banca Transilvania.  
- Румын, из Трансильвании, - рассмеялся Пип. – Всё по Стокеру. А он не вампир случаем?  
Виктория замерла. Неожиданно подскочила и куда-то убежала, хлопнув дверью. И, вернувшись через двадцать минут, запыхавшаяся, раскрасневшаяся, выдавила только: «Хозяина в подвале нет», - и потрясла трофейным плащом. Совсем как у кавалера Интегры.  
- Поубивает обоих, - флегматично констатировал Бернадотте.  
- Кого – обоих? – удивилась недогадливости капитана вампирша. – Вот леди его… Хозяина, то есть, - вздохнула Серас, для которой кусочки мозаики сложились в одно целое. – А Хозяин-то нас всех провёл. Никто даже не заподозрил. И даже паспорт себе получил, а всё жаловался, что он несчастный румынский эмигрант, которого все эксплуатируют.  
- Мне только одно интересно, - сказал Пип, с невозмутимым видом раскуривая сигарету, - откуда он взял столько денег?  
Виктория пожала плечами. Что-то подсказывало ей, что об этом они узнают утром.  
- Мне больше интересно, знает ли госпожа Интегра, кто этот её румынский банкир.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что после разоблачения коварного вампира леди Хеллсинг не разнесёт к чертям собачьим особняк. А может даже и смилостивится. А если совсем повезёт, то и до свадьбы дело дойдёт. В этом Виктория не слишком сомневалась – её Хозяин был горазд на выдумки и достаточно удачлив. Ну, а ещё бессмертен, но это уже на случай, если всё обернётся к худшему. 


End file.
